


My Two Dads

by ceealaina



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Getting Together, Iron Dad, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: Tony doesn't know how many times he can explain to the idiots in his life that no, he Rhodey are not actually a couple. But then there's a snowstorm, and only one bed, and suddenly Tony's wondering if maybe HE was the idiot in his life all along.Title: My Two DadsCollaborator Name: ceealainaCard: 017 - CheeseburgerLink: AO3Ship: IronHusbandsRating: TeenMajor Tags: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafes, Fluff, Background RelationshipsSummary: Tony doesn't know how many times he can explain to the idiots in his life that no, he Rhodey are not actually a couple. But then there's a snowstorm, and only one bed, and suddenly Tony's wondering if maybe HE was the idiot in his life all along.Word Count: 1162
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	My Two Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, while real life distracted me from a full bingo, there is more of this coming!

“Okay, Morguna.” Tony steered his daughter to face the counter from where she’d been distracted reading all the posters on the community board. “‘S our turn, kiddo.” 

Morgan turned toward the cash with a broad grin, skipping forward and standing on tiptoes to peer over the top. “Hey Bucky Bear!” she chirped. 

Bucky grinned, leaning forward on his elbows so that he was mostly on her level. “Hey there, Morgi Corgi,” he replied, tweaking the tip of her nose and making her giggle. “What can I get you today?” 

“Coffee. Black,” she informed him, all seriousness. 

“Yeah, no,” Tony put in, like Bucky might actually fulfill her request. “No coffee until you’re 23, miss.” 

“Uh, rude!” Morgan gasped. “You drink coffee all the time, Daddy.” 

“Yup, and look where that’s gotten me. I peaked at 5’7.”

“Any second choices?” This was from Bucky, who had his chin in his hands and looked absolutely enthralled by everything that Morgan was saying; she’d had him wrapped around her finger from the first time Tony had brought her into the shop, cell phone in one hand, briefcase in the other, and Morgan cradled against his chest in her baby sling. 

“Hmmm.” Morgan wrinkled her nose, perusing the menu. “A cheeseburger!” 

Behind her, Tony rolled his eyes, fighting back the fond smile that threatened to cross his lips. “Now you’re just being silly. Come on, Morgan. Give Bucky your order.” 

Morgan hemmed and hawed a few more moments before finally settling on an açaí juice. (She was a weird kid. Tony had never been more proud.)

“You got it, pumpkin,” Bucky assured her, already sliding over Tony’s completed coffee without him having to place the order. “Hey, Stevie,” he called, toward the back room. “You got any cheeseburgers for the rabid mongoose?” 

“I’m not a mongoose!” Morgan protested, still giggling as Steve came through the swinging door with a tray balanced in his arms. 

“I do not,” he admitted regretfully. “I do, however, have a fresh batch of ginger cookies. And I think…” He squinted a little, carefully examining the tray. “Yep, I think one of them has your name on it. Literally.” 

He tilted the tray toward her, and Morgan’s eyes went wide as she spied her name, spelled out in bright orange frosting. She mouthed the letters to herself before turning to Tony with big, hopeful eyes. 

“Please, Daddy? Can I have the cookie? Pretty please.” 

“You're gonna spoil your dinner,” Tony protested, more because he thought he should than because he had any actual intention of not giving in. “Fine,” he added with a heavy sigh. “Just the one, though. I mean it, Morgan!” 

Morgan just nodded, only half listening and she stood on her tippiest of tip toes, taking her drink and her cookie and carrying them with painstaking care over to her favourite table. “Thank you, Daddy,” she told him. “You’re the bestest!” 

“Oh, hey,” Bucky teased, giving Tony a wink. “You hear that, Stevie? We’re in the company of the bestest.” 

Tony rolled his eyes at them and didn’t even attempt to hide the way he preened at his daughter’s compliment. “I  _ am _ the bestest,” he informed them loftily. “And you two need to stop spoiling her, seriously. This is not conducive to good parenting.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky just waved him off while Steve gave him a smart-ass grin. 

“That’s your job, Tony. We don’t  _ have  _ to worry about parenting.” 

“Eat me, Rogers. Besides, I’ve seen the way Sam looks at you when you’re hanging out with Morgan. I give it six months tops before he starts bugging you to wrangle up a couple kiddos of your own.” 

Bucky waggled his eyebrows at him. “He’s got you there, Stevie.” 

Steve didn’t bother to deny it. “Oh, hey, speaking of eating you,” he said, earning him a perplexed eyebrow raise from Tony. 

“And bets,” Bucky interjected. They both turned to him with creepily angelic looks on their faces, and Tony felt a headache coming on. 

“When’s your boyfriend coming by?” 

“Jesus Christ,” Tony muttered, pinching his nose. “For the billionth time, Rhodey is not my boyfriend. Didn’t one of you enter an active war zone to save the other one? You’d think if anyone was able to understand the power of platonic male friendship, it’d be the two of you.”

Steve shrugged. “And yet.” 

“To be fair,” Bucky added. “Morgan does refer to you as her two dads.” 

“Sounds like romance to me,” Steve added. 

“She’s  _ four _ ,” Tony protested. “She got a little confused by the concept of a godfather. Cut her some slack.” 

The two baristas both scrunched their noses up. “Did she though?” 

“And there goes your tip for the night,” Tony told them. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take my coffee and go sit with my daughter, who I like much more than either of you.” 

“Ooh. Burn,” Bucky said dryly. 

Tony was saved having to respond by Morgan’s sudden squeal of, “Uncle Rhodeyyyyyy!” and he glanced over his shoulder in time to see a whirl of purple as she launched herself at the man in question. Rhodey was beaming as he caught her easily, hugging her tight and then spinning around in circles so that her little legs flew out behind her and the shriek of her laughter filled the small cafe. 

Tony couldn’t help smiling at the sight of them. Pepper had never wanted kids, and when she’d ended up pregnant there had been a lot of discussions of what they were going to do. While she was very much a regular presence in her life, she wasn’t a  _ parent _ , and Tony had never regretted that decision. It didn’t mean he hadn’t been batshit terrified the moment the tiny, wrinkly little baby had been placed in his arms. But Rhodey had been there right from the beginning, stepping up before Tony even had a moment to shoot him frantic puppy dog eyes. He’d fallen in love with Morgan just as quickly as Tony had, and he’d been with them every step of the way. Tony knew that Steve and Bucky just liked to fuck with them, but really, he could understand why Morgan had gotten the role of godfather and actual father confused. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he grabbed the second coffee that Bucky was sliding over and made his way over to them. Rhodey had slung Morgan over his back and she was draped over his shoulder telling him some long story about her adventures in the ocean with an octopus. 

“Thank god you’re here,” Tony breathed, taking a sip of his coffee and letting the sweet, sweet caffeine wash over him. “The children are acting up tonight.” 

“Children, huh?” Rhodey arched an eyebrow at the counter and Tony glanced over his shoulder to see Bucky and Steve standing side-by-side at the counter, waving and smiling sweetly. Tony rolled his eyes and Rhodey shook his head. “Must be a full moon.”

  
  



End file.
